Thanks For Everything (Gaahina)
by Waan Mew
Summary: Terima kasih telah membuatku kembali ke masa itu dengan sebuah perasan baru, terima kasih sudah menjemputku di stasiun, terima kasih sudah menjadikan rumah lamaku tidak kosong begitu saja, dan terima kasih… …telah menjawab perasaanku. (Sequel Thanks For Nothing) (RnR, please?)


**Thanks For Everything**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

Genre(s) : Romance.

Rated : **T**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC** , cerita pasaran,

 **typo(s** ), **AU.**

 **Notes:**

Ini adalah sequel dari _Thanks For Nothing_ , yang belum membaca diharap baca cerita itu dulu ya, nggak juga gak apa-apa sih.

P.S : **Lost in Love** _in progress_ , sekali lagi saya mohon kesabarannya, cerita memang sedang dalam proses, tetapi untuk beberapa alasan ide saya tiba-tiba mampet, nulis satu paragraf hanya untuk dihapus, ini berlanjut sampai berkali-kali. Jadi, nggak mungkin dipaksa lanjut sekarang, saya juga nggak mau mengecewakan pembaca kalau nanti alurnya jadi amburadul.

Terima kasih.

P.S.S : Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh lagu 'Chrisye feat. Sophia Latjuba – Kangen'.

.

.

 _Present~_

.

Hinata dan Gaara, dua insan yang terpisah dengan serba keterpaksaan. Hinata yang terpaksa pindah dari sekolah menengah atas hanya untuk mengikuti tuntutan pekerjaan sang ayah yang tak mungkin dibantah. Sementara itu, Gaara juga terpaksa merelakan kepergian Hinata, demi masa depan sahabat yang ia tahu betul, akan semakin cerah meski tanpa bisa ia dampingi.

Mereka memang tidak pernah bertemu, memakai jasa _video call_ untuk melepas rindu seperti yang kebanyakan orang lakukan pun tidak. Karena mereka telah membuat janji, untuk tidak menampakkan wajah satu sama lain hingga hari itu tiba.

Hari pertama pertemuan mereka setelah sekian tahun menjalani hidup di kota masing-masing.

Percayalah, mereka hanya ingin melihat segelintir perubahan tanpa harus bersembunyi dibalik lensa. Mereka ingin menyaksikan segalanya dalam dunia nyata, tak peduli meski harus menghabiskan waktu menunggu yang terlampau lama.

Gaara pernah beberapa kali berkirim pesan dengan Hinata yang nyatanya terlalu malu membalas panjang isi pesan itu, hanya karena Gaara pernah menyinggung soal sesobek kertas kecil yang pernah ia taruh di sudut mading. Mungkin Hinata harus memikirkan ulang perjanjian mereka, mungkin mereka tidak seharusnya bertemu agar Hinata tidak terkurung dalam rasa malu.

Gaara selalu bertanya tentang lagu favoritnya kurang lebih 4 kali dalam satu tahun lewat telepon, dan Hinata akan selalu memberi jawaban yang sama, bahwa ia masih menyukai lagu yang dibawakan Gaara saat perlombaan antar kelas. Meski Gaara akan berakhir mencibir untuk menanggapinya, karena pemuda itu benar-benar ingin mendengar lagu favorit Hinata semenjak berada di Hokkaido, bukan lagu yang sudah tidak eksis lagi.

Dan Hinata akan selalu menampakkan sedikit semu merah di pipi kala mendengar suara Gaara yang semakin berat di seberang telepon.

Mereka sudah 20 tahun, sudah sama-sama mulai memasuki usia dewasa, dan seiring bertambahnya umur mereka, ada yang akan selalu berubah.

Sama halnya dengan suara yang berubah, keseharian pemuda itu juga berubah, dari yang awalnya hanya hobi memetik gitar, kini mulai menata masa depan, mulai fokus pada kuliahnya. Begitulah kira-kira cerita si bungsu Sabaku pada pertengahan Desember tahun lalu.

Dan meskipun Hinata tak pernah menginginkannya, ia tak bisa menolak kemungkinan perasaan Gaara juga telah berubah.

Mungkin saja kan Gaara sudah berubah pikiran untuk menjawab perasaannya dan memilih hidup bahagia bersama perempuan lain di luar sana?

Lagipula, mana mugkin Gaara bersedia menjawab perasaan seorang gadis yang hanya disampaikan lewat sesobek kertas?

.

Hinata pikir, ada yang salah dengan Gaara semenjak mereka berpisah, seperti ucapan-ucapan asing yang sering menyapa telinga Hinata serta logat yang sering berganti-ganti, dan ia hanya bisa menyimpulkan Gaara sedang mengantuk saat mengucapkannya. Belum lagi kalimat-kalimat sederhana yang kerap membuatnya tersipu, seperti halnya saat sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

.

 _From : Gaara-kun_

 _Aku kangen._

.

Hinata tersenyum sendiri dihadapan dosen yang menampakkan wajah tak suka, mengingat si gadis Hyuuga lupa memperhatikan penjelasan sang dosen statistik selama 5 detik.

Hinata hanya meringis malu.

Dan saat dosen kembali fokus pada laporannya, Hinata kembali tersenyum sendiri, bahkan hampir menjerit.

.

 _Semua kata rindumu semakin membuatku, tak berdaya_

 _Menahan rasa ingin jumpa…_

.

 _From : Gaara-kun_

 _Aku sudah berhenti kerja paruh waktu, apa kita bisa bertemu tahun ini?_

.

Keluar dari ruangan dosen, satu pesan gadis itu dapati lagi meski yang sebelumnya belum sempat terbalas.

Tanpa bisa menghapus senyum yang merekah, ia mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

.

 _From : Gaara-kun_

 _Kalau kamu juga kangen padaku, jawab 'ya'._

 _._

 _Percayalah padaku, akupun rindu kamu_

 _Ku akan pulang, melepas semua kerinduan_

 _Yang terpendam…_

.

Tapi, ia harus tinggal dimana bila datang ke Tokyo seorang diri?

Meminta Gaara datang ke Hokkaido juga bukan ide yang bagus, Hinata tak mau Gaara tersesat bahkan sebelum sempat bertemu dengannya.

.

Hahaha.

.

Haha.

.

Ha.

.

Alasan saja sih, sebenarnya Hinata hanya ingin bernostalgia dengan cerita lama, ingin bertemu dengan Gaara di tempat mereka seharusnya bersama.

.

Tokyo.

.

Dan mungkin ia harus rela merogoh kocek yang tak sedikit untuk bermalam di hotel nantinya.

 **.**

Pada pertengahan Desember tahun ini, ujian semester telah berakhir. Berganti libur panjang yang tak akan pernah ia sia-siakan lagi dengan tidur-tiduran dan menonton film berkali-kali dengan judul yang sama.

Ia memiliki acara lain, karena 3 tahun berpisah bukan perkara sebentar untuk menyimpan segala kerinduan pada orang yang ia cintai, karena itu Hinata menjawab permintaan Gaara dengan 'ya', dan mereka akan bertemu di stasiun sebagai bukti.

Hati yang berdebar-debar, muka yang tak kunjung sembuh dari ketegangan, dan tubuh yang gemetaran mengingat ia sebentar lagi akan bertemu sahabatnya, orang yang dicintainya, meski sudah 3 tahun mereka berpisah, meski sempat malu untuk bertemu lagi setelah Gaara menemukan kertas yang tersemat di sudut mading, entah mengapa kini Hinata sudah bulat keputusannya untuk bertemu.

.

Mempertemukan dirinya dan sang sahabat yang sejujurnya, masih ia cintai hingga saat ini.

.

"Halo Gaara _-kun_ , sebentar lagi aku berangkat, akan sampai disana jam lima sore nanti." Hinata melirik arlojinya. Pukul 07.00.

Pagi masih dingin kala itu, mantel tebal dan syal yang melekat di leher belum bisa sepenuhnya membantu membuang hawa dingin yang menyiksa.

"Apa kamu serius ingin ke sini? Aku yang mengajakmu bertemu, karena itu akan lebih baik jika aku yang pergi ke Sapporo hari ini."

"Tidak Gaara _-kun_ , aku memang ingin ke Tokyo, ada banyak hal yang kurindukan di sana." Terdengar Gaara menghela napas perlahan, pemuda itu tahu persis tak akan pernah bisa membantah keinginan sahabatnya.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kau bertanya padaku, kapan aku akan kembali lagi_

 _Katamu kau tak kuasa melawan gejolak di dalam dada_

 _Yang membara menahan rasa, pertemuan kita nanti_

 _Saat kau ada di sisiku…_

.

Dua tatapan yang saling bersiborok, menjadi saksi dimana sebuah kerinduan telah tersalurkan meski hanya separuhnya saja.

Latar stasiun yang mereka pijaki, lampu-lampu neon yang mulai menyala di hari yang menjelang malam, juga ikut menatap keduanya penuh haru.

"Hai," Gaara menatap si gadis tanpa berkedip.

"Hai," Hinata hampir menumpahkan air mata, terlalu bahagia dengan eksistensi dihadapannya kini.

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu?" Hinata langsung ingat bahwa Gaara akan selalu memperhatikan tiap detil yang melekat pada dirinya, apa saja meski hanya hal kecil, termasuk helai rambutnya yang kini pendek sebahu, tak panjang seperti dulu.

Hinata jadi teringat tentang hari dimana ia duduk sendirian di bawah pohon, dan tiba-tiba saja Gaara muncul entah darimana, meminta minum.

Ia masih belum tahu hingga kini perihal Gaara yang menyadari eksistensinya di tempat yang jarak dilirik orang, karena itu ia berjanji akan bertanya pada saatnya nanti.

"Aku hanya bosan dengan rambut panjang." – _Juga ingin menunjukkan kesan dewasa saat bertemu denganmu._

Si gadis Hyuuga mengerjap beberapa kali, memperhatikan Gaara yang tak kunjung berkedip seraya mengulas senyum.

"Kenapa kamu jadi manis sekali? Apa kamu sengaja berdandan di kereta sebelum menemuiku?" Gaara menyeringai jahil, membuat wajah Hinata terasa terbakar.

"Ma-mana mungkin, aku tidak sempat melakukan hal semacam itu." Masih merona, Hinata melirik arah lain dimana ada sebuah kereta yang siap berangkat, dengan peluit yang memekik nyaring memenuhi seluruh sudut stasiun.

Kehidupan di sana semakin ramai.

Hinata baru saja menyadari bahwa ada yang berubah juga dari Gaara, dia…

…semakin tampan.

"Ka-kamu pasti lelah, ikut aku." Gaara mendahului, membiarkan Hinata mengekorinya. Hanya saja, Hinata tak ingin istirahat sekarang. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu 3 harinya bersama Gaara tanpa banyak spasi, karena ia yakin tak akan bisa sering-sering berkunjung lagi.

"Gaara _-kun_ , kita mau kemana?" Hinata meraih lengan Gaara yang bebas.

"Ke rumah kak Temari, aku sudah bilang padanya kamu akan menginap untuk...

…berapa hari kamu di sini?"

"Tiga hari." Nampak Gaara sedikit merengut.

"Sebentar sekali? Kenapa tidak satu minggu saja?"

"Aku ada acara natal di kampus." Hinata meringis, meminta maaf.

Gaara menghela napas seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, lain kali ijinkan aku yang ke Sapporo saja, ya?" Menautkan tangan Hinata dengan tangannya, merasakan secercah hangat menjalar ke seluruh permukaan kulit.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Tapi Gaara _-kun_ , ini baru jam lima sore, aku tidak mau istirahat sekarang." Hinata menggoyangkan tautan tangan mereka.

"Ayo jalan-jalan!" Dengan binar bahagia di kedua pipi, ia menatap Gaara yang tak kuasa berhenti tersenyum untuk menanggapi.

Dan keduanya berjalan, tak berhenti mengulum senyum dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Orang lain mungkin akan menganggap mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, sayang sekali Gaara tak nampak ingin memperjelas semuanya, begitupun Hinata yang hanya bisa menyimpan semua perasaannya, dengan segala ketakutan akan tanggapan Gaara yang mungkin saja menolak ungkapan cintanya.

.

Gaara menghentikan taksi, membawa tubuh keduanya berkeliling menikmati senja. Pertokoan di seberang jalan nampak semakin gemerlap dengan lampu warna-warni yang terpajang bersamaan dengan pohon natal. Hinata masih sibuk memperhatikan semuanya dari kaca taksi.

Ada toko es krim sepi pengunjung yang berdiri di sebelah gang sempit, hanya dua pasang muda-mudi yang duduk di sana dengan mulut yang kurang lebih, belepotan es krim. Pasangan yang manis menurutnya.

Hinata tersenyum sendiri.

"Lihat apa?" Gaara tiba-tiba sudah mendekatkan wajah tepat di sebelah leher si gadis yang langsung bergeser.

"Ti-tidak kok, aku hanya ingin makan es krim."

"Es krim?" Gaara mengulangi, Hinata mengangguk.

"Tapi ini musim dingin, Hinata. Apa kamu tidak ingin makan sesuatu yang hangat?"

Hinata lantas mengerjap, benar juga.

Musim dingin, Hinata hampir lupa.

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak jadi." Hinata mengangkat bahu, kembali tenggelam pada jalanan beserta toko yang berjejer rapi. Gaara menatapnya bingung.

.

Mereka duduk di tepi danau, tempat yang lumayan jadi primadona di malam-malam berbalut bintang.

Hanya saja, tak ada bintang sejauh yang terlihat.

Tapi tak apa, kerlap-kerlip khas natal sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memusatkan atensi, daripada diam penuh gengsi.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya ya, padahal pemandangannya cantik sekali." Hinata terkekeh sendiri.

"Benar, aku juga menyesal tidak pernah mengajakmu ke sini sebelumnya."

Setelahnya sunyi, keduanya belum tahu apa yang hendak dibicarakan setelah 3 tahun tak menatap satu sama lain dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Gaara menggaruk tengkuk, Hinata menggaruk pipi.

Bukankah dalam setiap kerinduan selalu ada tanya yang ingin dijawab? Tapi, mengapa tak ada satupun pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir keduanya?

Hinata lantas menoleh ke kanan kiri, penuh pasangan kasmaran yang jujur saja, sangat menyita pikiran.

Ia juga ingin merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hinata," Gaara menggoyangkan tubuh si gadis yang nampak melamun, sementara Hinata yang langsung sadar hanya merespon dengan senyuman.

Menarik dan membuang napas beberapa kali hingga akhirnya Gaara sukses mengatakan satu hal yang membuat dadanya tak berhenti bergemuruh sejak menjejakkan kaki di tepi danau.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat karena kamu baru saja tiba di sini, tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa memikirkannya lebih lama lagi, jadi bisakah kamu jelaskan maksud kertas di mading saat itu?"

Senyum Hinata luntur, berganti kecanggungan.

Hinata tahu, hari ini pasti akan tiba. Hari dimana Gaara menuntut kejelasan tentang kertasnya, karena selama ini ia akan selalu mengalihkan topik saat sahabatnya itu menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas, aku hanya menyalin kalimatmu saja dan menambahkan kalimatku sedikit."

"Aku bertanya tentang kalimatmu."

Udara semakin dingin, napas Hinata semakin sesak menahan semua pertanyaan yang terus menggantung di kepala. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah bisa menjawabnya atau tidak.

Gaara berdehem hanya untuk melanjutkan. "Bolehkah aku mengartikannya sebagai pernyataan cinta?"

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas lagi.

"Gaara _-kun_ tidak perlu memikirkannya, lagipula itu sudah tiga tahun lalu."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Gaara yang angkat bicara lagi.

"Kalau kubilang aku mencintaimu, apa kamu masih menyimpan rasa yang sama?"

Hinata membelalak, nyaris berjingkat. "Tapi Gaara _-kun_ , bukankah kita sahabat?"

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang sahabat tidak bisa saling mencintai?"

Dalam sekejap, Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada kursi yang mereka duduki, karena bukan hanya kalimat Gaara yang membuatnya benar-benar diselimuti hawa tegang, melainkan wajah Gaara yang kemudian mendekat menuju wajahnya, dan deru napas mereka juga saling berhantaman untuk beberapa detik.

Saat Hinata mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, justru deru napas Gaara menjauh dari wajahnya, bergeser ke telinga.

"Sudah malam, kita ke rumah kak Temari ya?"

Hanya bisikan yang Hinata dapat.

Ia perlahan membuka mata, mengangguk lemah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gaara _-kun_ , kenapa kita ada dirumah lamaku?" Hinata berhenti melangkah, menatap rumah yang pernah jadi tempat tinggalnya sejak kecil hingga kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas, sekarang jadi lebih indah dan terawat.

Sekelebat memori menguar begitu saja, apalagi saat menatap jendela kamarnya yang terbentang.

Hinata jadi ingat, ia sering melamun di sana, memikirkan Gaara.

"Ini rumah kak Temari dan suaminya, mereka menempati rumah ini tiga bulan setelah kamu pergi."

Hinata diam, memandang kosong rumah dihadapannya. Rumah dengan segudang cerita yang tak tersampaikan, dan kamarnya, kamar yang akan selalu penuh dengan tempelan kertas ditiap sisi tembok, tumpahan isi hatinya.

"Mungkin kamu tidak lupa pernah menulis banyak hal di tembok kamarmu, tapi maaf kak Temari sudah membuangnya."

Hinata masih diam.

Ayunan di sebelah kanan rumah yang akan selalu ia gunakan untuk menyendiri, kadang juga duduk berdua dengan Gaara jika pemuda itu sedang banyak waktu kosong untuk memetik senar gitar, dan menyanyi dengan nada sumbang.

"Hinata,"

"Terima kasih, Gaara _-kun_."

"Ya?"

"Aku pernah berpikir untuk melupakan semua yang sudah kutinggalkan di sini, tapi kamu selalu mengingatkanku. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya bagiku untuk mengingat masa lalu." Tubuhnya langsung lemas kala Gaara tiba-tiba saja merengkuhnya, menyalurkan kehangatan sama seperti di masa lalu.

"Aku juga pernah berpikir untuk menahanmu di sini selamanya, tapi aku belum punya cukup uang untuk menghidupimu." Hinata mencubit pinggang Gaara, merasa malu tiap kali Gaara mulai bicara yang tidak-tidak.

Mereka buru-buru melepaskan diri kala pintu rumah terbuka, menampilkan seorang lelaki berwajah datar menenteng kantong sampah.

"Maaf mengganggu, kalian bisa lanjutkan." Si lelaki yang rambutnya dikuncir langsung masuk lagi setelah sebelumnya sempat mengerling ke arah Gaara.

"Dasar, mengganggu saja."

"Apa dia suami kak Temari?" Gaara mengangguk malas, mencari-cari objek lain yang lebih menarik daripada membahas si rambut nanas.

Tapi tak lama kemudian seorang wanita keluar dari rumah, membuat keduanya menatap pintu secara bersamaan.

"Hinata? Ya ampun, kapan kamu sampai di sini? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, pasti Gaara memaksamu jalan-jalan, iya kan? Dasar Gaara ini, Hinata pasti lelah berada sepuluh jam di dalam kereta." Seseorang bernama Temari itu lantas menatap galak Gaara yang hanya mencibir.

"Dasar cerewet."

"Biarkan saja dia Hinata, ayo masuk, kita ngobrol-ngobrol dulu, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu." Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk, Temari masih saja ramah meski sudah 3 tahun mereka hilang komunikasi.

"Sudah sana pulang, besok bisa ke sini lagi." Masih dengan nada galak, Temari menggandeng Hinata. Hinata tertawa menatap konversasi unik yang terjadi.

Dan sedikit banyak ia lega karena tidak harus bermalam di hotel.

"Hinata," Gaara berteriak lantang kertika si gadis Hyuuga hampir saja melewati pintu. Temari sudah masuk lebih dulu.

"Ya?"

"Apakah pertengahan desember tahun depan kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu." Hinata tersenyum, diikuti Gaara.

"Dan besok pagi, apa kamu bersedia jalan-jalan seharian dengan pacarmu ini?" Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala akan ucapan si bungsu Sabaku.

"Dasar kamu ini, memangnya sejak kapan kita pacaran?" Hinata menyeringai jahil, Gaara merengut.

"Dasar pelupa."

"Terima kasih,"

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya Gaara _-kun_ , selamat malam." Hinata melambaikan tangan sesaat, sebelum akhirnya benaar-benar memasuki rumah lamanya.

 _Terima kasih telah membuatku kembali ke masa itu dengan sebuah perasan baru, terima kasih sudah menjemputku di stasiun, terima kasih sudah menjadikan rumah lamaku tidak kosong begitu saja, dan terima kasih…_

… _telah menjawab perasaanku._

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

.

It's December baby, akan jadi hal yang wajar jika kalian menemui begitu banyak cerita bertema kenangan di sana-sini, dan ini salah satunya, ya walaupun yang ini agak ngawur dan acak adul. Maaf kalau _feel_ nya nggak dapet, karena mungkin awalnya ide cerita ini sangat sederhana, jadi susah dikembangkan. Ah, saya memang payah.

Didedikasikan untuk kawan lama yang sudah menginspirasiku menulis fanfik _Thanks For Nothing_. Aku merindukanmu, sebagai teman saja.

.

Oh iya, maafin ehm-backsound-ehm yang cuma nyempil sedikit, kkk~

Tiba-tiba kepikiran nulis beginian pas denger lagu itu, T.T

Jadi, adakah yang bersedia mereview cerita ini?

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


End file.
